1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of forming a pattern on a pen, and more particularly to the field of forming a 3-dimensional pattern on a pen.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,019,536, which is hereby incorporated herein, relates to a pen having a 3-dimensional pattern thereon. The pen has a cap with an aperture defined in a sidewall of the cap and the aperture is configured to correspond to the 3-dimensional pattern. The 3-dimensional pattern is formed on a flexible strip. The flexible strip is attached to an inside surface of the cap with the 3-dimensional pattern protruding out of the cap from the aperture. A liner ring is disposed in the cap to sandwich the flexible strip between the cap and the liner ring and thus provides secure attachment of the flexible strip to the inside surface of the cap.
However, the 3-dimensional pattern is formed on the cap or the barrel of the pen, and the applicant further improves the invention by adding a pattern ring onto the pen, and a 3-dimensional pattern can be formed on the pattern ring.
The objective of the present invention is to provide a pen having a 3-dimensional pattern thereon such that the 3-dimensional pattern is able to be decorative and provides commercial meanings.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a pen having a 3-dimensional pattern thereon and of which the 3-dimensional pattern is formed on a pattern ring added to the pen.